


You Could Devastate Me

by lynnwrites



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Crushes, Explicit Language, Hand Jobs, Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Misunderstandings, Pining, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Teen Angst, Teenage Drama, Teenagers, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 16:01:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4841657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynnwrites/pseuds/lynnwrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After pining for Steve Rogers for the past couple of months, '7 minutes in heaven' with him seem like a dream come true to Bucky Barnes. But a big misunderstanding, some badly timed eavesdropping and a panic attack in a closet later, this night has turned into a total nightmare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Could Devastate Me

This was not how Bucky had planned this evening in his head. Surprisingly, he did _not_ think he would end the night having a panic attack in Tony Stark’s hallway closet. He didn’t think his harmless crush on Steve Rogers would cause him so much pain, and he sure as hell didn’t expect the boy himself to laugh at him for it.

*-*-*-*

**Earlier that day**

The clock struck 7 AM and Bucky woke up with sticky boxers again. It was the third night in a row that had happened. It was all Steve Rogers’ fault, showing up in that way-too-tight shirt on Wednesday, and the sight hadn’t left Bucky’s mind for a minute. It was so unfair, the way Steve walked around looking like that. Bucky had perfected how to hide a boner in school because of that boy.

This wasn’t your typical Jock/Nerd high school crush, Bucky was technically friends with Steve. Well, he was friends with Sam, who was friends with Steve and got him his place at the lunch table. So far, he hasn’t actually said a lot of full sentences to Steve. They said hi at lunch, sort of nodded when they passed each other in the hallway, but that was it. And Bucky was in love with him.

Bucky jumped out of bed, out of his boxers and into the shower to wash away the evidence of last night. He just needed to get through school today so he could spend the weekend absolutely not stalking Steve on Facebook and Instagram. So maybe Bucky was a little bit obsessed. Just a little.

* * *

As always on Friday, school passed in a blur. He went to class, stared at the back of Steve’s head in English, went to lunch where he avoided Steve’s gaze because maybe he had noticed the insistent staring during English,... But right as Bucky was walking towards his next class, stopping himself from looking back at Steve and his butt and his friends, Sam called his name.

“Buck, hold up!” Sam jogs towards him and Bucky tries not to look at Steve behind him. “You got any plans tonight?”

Bucky cleared his throat to conceal the incredulous scoff that almost came out. “No, actually, tonight I’m free. What’s up?”

“There’s a party at Stark’s house, if you wanna come. Some people are sleeping over, cause Tony’s brother can get him booze… See you at 9?” Sam explained, already turning around again.

“Uh… Yeah, sure…” Bucky replied, unsure of what just happened.

* * *

Luckily, Bucky’s parents didn’t make too big a fuss out of it. He was allowed to go to the party, as long as he was prepared to do his chores the following day.

He wasn’t overly excited to go, actually. It was obvious to him that this party wasn’t planned this afternoon, and that he was only invited very last-minute. But, as his parents told him just 10 minutes ago, ‘he needed to get out more’. So he decided to wear one of his nicer, hole-free t-shirts, his favourite flannel shirt and a pair of jeans that he felt pretty damn good in.

His parents didn’t let him borrow the car, because they might need it in the morning, so Bucky grabbed his bicycle and was on his way. Everyone knew where Stark lived, his parents had a big mansion on the outskirts of town. But they weren’t around a lot, so Tony and his big brother Edwin ‘call me Jarvis’ were often left alone. Naturally that meant a crap-ton of parties.

* * *

 After about a 45 minute ride to Stark’s place, he noticed the party was already in full swing. He parked his bike behind the mansion and came in through the open back door, into the kitchen where about 50 bottles of alcohol were lined up on the table. How many people were at this party exactly?

After scanning the room, he found Sam and joined him at his side, realizing too late that meant standing right in front of the man of his literal dreams, Steve Rogers.

Now was not the time to suddenly remember what his dream was about, God damn it, he did not need to visualize Steve in tighty whities (which… what? Why?) when the guy was already looking at him funnily.

“Excuse me.” he squeaked and ran off towards the kitchen again where he poured himself a generous helping of vodka. And then he took one sip and decided to pour in an even more generous helping of orange juice. His throat did not need to feel like fire, thank you very much. He took a deep breath, cleared his mind of weird underwear visions and went back to his friends.

He stayed fairly quiet, listening to the others talk, just enjoying the atmosphere until Stark’s voice rang through the living room.

“Everybody listen up! We’re gonna play ‘7 minutes in heaven’ whether you like it or not! Or well… If you don’t like it, just don’t write your name down I guess, I can’t force you. So if you wanna join, write your name on a piece of paper, drop it in this nice big bowl here and who knows, you might get a little lucky tonight.” He finished with an annoying smirk.

Oh no. Group activities. Bucky’s worst nightmare. Okay, he could just… not join in. That sounded like a great idea-. Ah. There was Sam’s hand on his shoulder again.

“You’re joining in, right? We’re all doing it.” Sam asked with a kind smile.

“Well, actually…” he started.

“Come on, guys, it’ll be fun.” Steve announced to the group, and turned to go put his name in.

Well, Bucky couldn’t exactly say no now, could he? Not when there was a microscopically small chance of being stuck in a closet with Steve for 7 minutes.

Several 7 minutes and two warm beers later, Bucky was hanging out on the couch, daydreaming when suddenly he felt a few pairs of eyes on him. Tony, Steve, Sam and Peggy were all gathered around the bowl and Tony was holding two pieces of paper in his hand. They all kept glancing in his direction, and Bucky started to feel uneasy. His heart had sunk a little when Steve’s name was called a minute earlier, and he had decided to act like he wasn’t interested and just slouched on the sofa. But now they were all staring at him and it dawned on him that maybe his name was on the other piece of paper.

“Hey guys, 7 minutes in heaven is over. Back to your regular making out sessions.” Tony announced.

Wait… What? What just happened? They stopped playing...because _his_ name was on there? Steve was so desperate not to spend 7 minutes with him alone that he called off the entire game. Bucky felt like he could throw up. He didn’t care enough to actually stand up though, he just remained slouched on the couch, watching whatever movie was playing on the big flat-screen, freaking out internally.

* * *

 It’s about an hour later when Bucky decided he needed to get over it. Screw Steve Rogers (metaphorically). Screw this entire night. But as long as he was here, he could enjoy the free booze. He made his way over to the kitchen, but stopped when he heard the voices coming from inside. He recognized Steve’s voice, and a girl’s… Was it Peggy? Probably. Wait, was Peggy Steve’s girlfriend?

“I still think you should have just done it, Rogers.” Bucky heard Stark say. “It was only 7 minutes.”

“Leave him be, Stark.” Peggy said. “If he didn’t want to, he didn’t want to and that’s that.”

Bucky might have felt bad about eavesdropping if he wasn’t the fucking topic of conversation here.

“You don’t get it, Tony. I just didn’t wanna be locked in a small space with him.” Steve explained.

Oh wow. That stung. Bucky never thought he could actually physically feel his heart breaking.

He felt like he had the air punched out of his lungs, and he was wobbling on his legs. Oh great. Just fucking great. This was a perfect time to have a panic attack. He held onto the walls while trying to find a quiet room to lose his cool in. He grabbed the first doorknob he could find, slung himself inside and locked the door.

This night couldn’t get worse if Bucky tried. He had locked himself into the fucking hallway closet. That same closet where just an hour previous, some random teenagers had stuck their tongues down each other's throats.

He checked his phone for the time, contemplating if he should call his parents. It was 1 AM, his parents would be fast asleep and Bucky didn’t want to disturb them. The automatic weather forecast on his phone told him it was pouring down hard, so he didn’t want to take his bike home either. That just left staying inside the closet. Bucky snorted at the irony, before his face crumpled and he started crying. No, this was not how he thought his night would go.

* * *

Bucky must have dozed off, because he jumped when someone started pounding on the door.

“Is someone in there? I just need my sweater, please.” He heard someone with a British accent ask through the door. Peggy. This was just great.

“Leave me alone, please.” he said, trying to keep his voice steady.

“Who’s in there? Is that you, Bucky?” Peggy asked, sounding concerned. She’s a great actress, Bucky thought.

“Just… Leave me alone.” He replied, leaning back into the shelves. Maybe he could just sleep in here, wait until everyone was asleep and the weather cleared, so he could leave without seeing anyone else.

* * *

 It’s about 5 minutes later when there’s another knock on the closet door.

“Bucky, is that you?” He heard a familiar voice say.

“Fuck off, Steve.” Bucky was clearly still working on not giving a fuck.

“Bucky, what happened? Why did you lock yourself in?”

Bucky sighed. Why was Steve here, why did he even care? He was the reason he was in there in the first place. “Just leave me the fuck alone.”

“Bucky, please explain it to me. Can I come in? Just me, we can talk about it, whatever it is.”

This was absolutely priceless. Bucky didn’t even try to keep the incredulous scoff from coming out. “What happened to ‘I don’t want to be locked in a small space with him.’?” Bucky spit out, shaking his head.

“Oh shit.” He heard Steve swear on the other side.

“Oh shit indeed.” He repeated. “Just go away, Steve, I won’t bother you ever again.”

He could do it. He only had a few months left until he graduated and left for university. He would just need to survive without friends for a little while, but he could manage.

It was silent for a few seconds before Steve spoke up again.

“Okay, Bucky. I owe you an explanation, because what you heard, that doesn’t sound too great. But will you just… Just listen to what I have to say, no interruptions, and after I’m done you can decide whatever you want to do with it.”

That sounded just vague enough to be interesting. “Fine.”

He heard Steve sigh and he shifted so he could lean against the door.

“Okay. So, I think you’re upset because you like me, right? And I-”

“Oh my God! Listen dude, do you get off on humiliating me or what?” Bucky can’t stop himself from asking.

“Bucky. Please. Just let me finish.”

He shut up again. After waiting for a second to see if Bucky would talk, Steve continued.

“I’m sorry you heard what we said in the kitchen. But I need to explain to you that you got it all wrong. It’s not that I didn’t want to be locked in there with you because I despised you or something. I didn’t think I would be able to control myself.”

Bucky’s mouth dropped open. “What?”

Steve ignored him and carried on. “I’ve kinda had a thing for you since about the beginning of the school year. I asked Sam to introduce me to you, but I was too nervous and then it turned into a group thing. I could never really speak to you alone, and I don’t know if you know this, but you’re very standoffish. Like, extremely so. I just thought, you know, you weren’t interested in socializing much. And I thought to myself, I need to stop it with this crush on you, but then sometimes I thought I saw you looking at me… And I just couldn’t stop thinking about you. All my friends know of course, and they all think I was being stupid. I’ve had this crush for so long, I was scared to confront you with it, scared of getting rejected when I’ve been feeling this way for so long.”

Bucky noticed the tears silently falling down his cheeks. This all seemed so impossible.

Steve let out a raspy sigh. “And then I pulled your name for the stupid 7 minutes in heaven thing, which was basically what I wanted to happen. That’s the whole reason I put in my name, you know. But then it actually happened, and I got scared. That’s why Tony and Peggy and Sam were there, trying to psych me up, but I couldn’t do it. So when you heard us talking in the kitchen,...”

“You didn’t want to be locked in here with me...because you were scared it wouldn’t turn out like you’d hoped?” Bucky guessed. He turned the lock on the door and shifted so he was leaning against the shelves again.

It only took Steve a few seconds to realize he was supposed to come inside, and he closed the door behind him, locking it too. He sat down next to Bucky, and leaned back, staring at the ceiling. He had cried too, Bucky noticed.

“So…” he said.

“So.” Steve repeated.

“Can I talk now?”

Steve smiled and wiped at his eyes. “Sure, Buck.”

Bucky was momentarily distracted by Steve’s mouth so close to his face.

“I, uh…, I obviously like you. Well, like you _too_ , as it turns out. I have liked you since the day I met you. And I was pretty psyched actually at the prospect of getting into this closet with you. I realized, of course, that it was my name you were holding. You were all kind of staring at me, so it wasn’t hard to figure out. And I felt devastated that you didn’t want to. And then I heard you guys talking, and I got a panic attack, and I dragged myself in here.”

“I’m sorry, Buck.” Steve turned his head so he was looking at Bucky.

“Hmm.” Bucky suddenly felt lost looking into Steve’s eyes. “Can I-”

“Yeah-” Steve sighed and their mouths met in a heated kiss. Bucky parted his lips, eager to let Steve in, and moaned when he licked into his mouth. He let Steve’s tongue explore him while he straddled Steve’s hips.

Hands slid up his back, tugged at his hair and Bucky groaned into Steve’s mouth when he flicks his tongue against his. Steve kissed and nipped down his throat, while Bucky experimentally shifted his hips. Steve was rock hard underneath him.

Steve cursed at the friction and decided to return the favour by rubbing over Bucky’s straining erection.

“Oh God, don’t-” Bucky moaned. “Shit, don’t stop.”

Steve opened the buttons on Bucky’s jeans and pulled him out of his boxers. Bucky dragged Steve’s mouth back to his as Steve started jerking him off.

“Fuck, Steve, this really isn’t gonna take me long…” Bucky said, grinding down on Steve’s crotch.

Steve nibbled at his ear while speeding up his hand, his moans vibrating through Bucky’s skin.

“Steve- oh fuck…- Steve!” Bucky shouted as he came all over Steve’s shirt, and slouched forward.

They were both breathing heavily when Bucky finally looked up again. “I’m so sorry, I can help you with…” He pointed at Steve’s crotch.

Steve looked at him sheepishly. “It’s uh… fine really. It’s been taken care of.”

Bucky couldn’t help but giggle. “Oh my God, really?”

“Yeah, sorry.” Steve chuckled.

“No no, don’t apologize.” Bucky laughed. “I just thought I’d get to see it at least.”

“Well, it doesn’t look too pretty right now.”

“Yeah?” Bucky pecked him on the lips. “You got a pretty cock, Rogers?”

“Hmm.” Steve moaned, hugging Bucky to his chest, and deepening the kiss.

“When can I see it?” Bucky teased him.

“Oh man, you gotta wait at least a few hours before I can go again.”

“A few hours? What kinda teenage boy are you?” He kissed Steve on the nose and put his head on his shoulder, snuggling him.

Steve kissed his temple. “How about this: Tomorrow I’m taking you out on a nice date. And afterwards I’m gonna show you a real good time. You in?”

“It’s a date.” Bucky grinned.

“It’s a date.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on [tumblr](http://itsstuckyupmybutt.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
